This invention relates to a tub-bathing equipment for bedridden old people and physically-handicapped people.
Bedridden old people and physically-handicapped people (hereinafter collectively referred to the physically-handicapped person or patient) commonly have much trouble in bathing in a tub, as it causes cares to more than a nurse, supporting the patient's body, another his shoulders, still another taking his hands, etc. after undressing the patient. That is why such a measure as wiping the patient with a steamed towel is used nowadays instead of giving him a tub bath. As the physically-handicapped person generally has much bodily secretion, as compared with healthy persons, resulting in its adhesion and accumulation on his body, it can be hardly expected that his body can be thoroughly cleared of such filth and dusts only by wiping it with a steamed towel. That is why the tub bathing is preferred to steamed towel treatment in keeping the body of the patient thoroughly clean. Beside, as aforesaid, tub-bathing causing much trouble to the nursing hands, however, it gives much physical and mental pain to the patient.